Asuna's Secret
by BVBwillow
Summary: Everybody likes music right? But what happens when someone you care about is afraid to say what they really listen to. Asuna has this problem and is too scared to tell even Kirito. Will he help Asuna with her secret and help her with being who she wants to be. I do not own Sword Art Online. All characters etc. are property of their respected creators.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

9 months after Kirito rescued Asuna from Sugou and ALO, the two of them spent a lot of their time with each other. A promise they made to each other was that they would never keep any secrets from each other, just like any other couple. They pretty much knew everything about one another except for one little thing. Kirito and Asuna never talked about music a lot for some weird reason. It was like if one of them were to say what kind of music they liked, the other might tell what were thinking about or something like that. Asuna had a vague feeling that Kirito liked rock & metal music for some reason. Throughout Asuna's life she was always scared to talk about music so she kept saying that she like what her parents listened to. She knew she was always lying about this, but was too scared to tell anyway one about what she really liked. Even Kirito too.

It was Saturday which meant school was off. Kirito woke up and got dressed in his usual black clothes, had breakfast, cleaned up and went off towards Asuna's house. Once he got there he knocked on the door waiting for a reply. The door opened and there was Asuna's father Shouzou.

"Ah Kazuto hello."

"Hello sir. Is Asuna up yet?"

"She is getting dressed right now I think. Come in make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you sir."

"Kazuto, how many times have I told you? You can call me Shouzou, not sir." Shouzou chuckled to himself at this.

"My bad si-Shouzou. Old habits I guess." Kirito laughed

"Well anyway Asuna is upstairs. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks s-Shouzou." With that Kirito went upstairs towards Asuna's bedroom while Shouzou went into the living room. Kirito stood in front of Asuna's bedroom door and knocked. All he could next was the sweet voice from the other side that was Asuna.

"Come in, I just finished getting dressed." As soon as he heard that Kirito went into the room.

"Hey Asuna, how are y-Whoa!" Kirito stood there in somewhat of a state of shock as to what Asuna was wearing. He knew that recently Asuna went shopping for new clothes but he wasn't expecting this. Asuna stood there wearing bright blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt with red stars on it, a white hoodie with red striping and red converse shoes. Seeing Asuna like this reminded Kirito of when she used to wear her KoB uniform back in SAO. Kirito stood at the door still shocked to see Asuna like this which made her confused looking at him.

"Kirito-kun, what's wrong?" She asked him

"Huh! Oh right ha ha. It's j-just that I've never s-seen you wearing anything like that before. Usually when I see you you're dressed in fancy clothes and stuff."

"Well I kind of grew out of those things so I had to get new clothes and I decided to get stuff like this. Do you like this?"

"Yeah, obviously. I wouldn't change anything about you at all Asuna." Kirito pulled her in and hugged her. In return Asuna gave him a small kiss on the cheek but at that moment Kirito spotted something weird. There was a big black box in the corner of Asuna's wardrobe with its lid slightly open. It stuck out like a sore thumb because everything else in her wardrobe was brightly coloured. They soon let go of each other and smiled.

"Hey Kirito-kun, I'm going to the bathroom really quick just finish up. You can wait in here if you want."

"Thanks Asuna."

As soon as Asuna left the room Kirito just sat on the edge of her bed staring at the black box. Curiosity the better of him and so he decided to take a quick peek at what was inside. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw and that Asuna had this stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

Kirito just looked at the contents of the box still shocked. He thought it wasn't even remotely possible for Asuna to have these things. There were CDs from band such as Slipknot, Evanescence, Black Veil Brides, Avenged Sevenfold, Killswitch Engage and other bands as well. Kirito just couldn't understand what was going with her and why kept this a secret. He heard noises coming down from hallway and they were getting closer.

"Kirito-kun, are you ready to go?" Asuna asked from the hallway. This made Kirito jump with a look of fear in his face. He didn't know what was going to happen if Asuna found out he looked through the black box.

"U-uh j-just a minute Asuna. I'll be right there. Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" He hurried to put everything he pulled away, back into the box. Asuna kept getting closer and closer, Kirito tried as best as he could, but he knew in the end Asuna was going to find out eventually. So he decided to face up to it and confront his girlfriend (and in-game and future real life wife) about it. Asuna opened the door, walked into her bedroom and saw Kirito sitting on her bed looking nervous.

"Kirito-kun, what's wrong?" Asuna asked him.

"Asuna I need to talk to you about something." When he said that Asuna looked so scared she thought that he was going to dump her all of a sudden.

"You-you're not dumping me are you? After all we've been through in SAO and ALO right Kirito-kun." Kirito was stunned that Asuna was thinking about something like that.

"What! Are you kidding me? Asuna that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I would never leave you. Never!" This made Asuna so relieved that she hugged him.

"Thank goodness. I don't know why I was thinking about that. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about Kirito-kun?" He turned his head to look at her, gave Asuna a smile and walked over to the wardrobe. Asuna was praying that he didn't pick up what she thought he was going to pick up, but he did.

"Asuna, when you went to the bathroom I found this in your wardrobe. I took a peek at what was inside." She was scared to death about what Kirito was do or say. However she wasn't expecting him to hug her. Asuna started sobbing while embracing him and then her sobbing evolved into crying. Kirito then brought her sweet face up to his and kissed her in order to comfort her. They then broke apart from each other.

"Hey Asuna. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" He asked her. She looked at him still somewhat scared about what to do next.

"I-I was s-scared. I was so scared to tell anyway, even you. I-I'm sorry." She was about to start crying again until Kirito brought her head to his chest. He held her so she could calm down. Kirito was starting to laugh to himself.

"Come on Asuna. You can tell me everything over lunch, okay. Let's get outta here." With that he dragged Asuna out of her house and into the city.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the story so far. There is still more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

On the way into the city Kirito kept looking at Asuna. Not only because she was the love of his life, but also because he was worried about how she would react to something that had anything to do with rock & metal music. Asuna just felt so embarrassed about the whole situation and that Kirito found out this way instead of her telling him. They kept walking and walking in silence until Kirito had to find out why.

"Hey Asuna. Why did you keep this a secret from me? I thought we told each other everything." He looked over to Asuna with a concerned look on his face.

"It wasn't just you I kept this from. I kept this a secret from everyone, my family, friends and you. I-I was just too scared to tell anyone." She looked like she was about to start crying again. Kirito found a bench to sit on in the park they were walking through and figure out what was going on. Kirito brought Asuna's head into his chest and held her softly like if she was a 7 year old girl.

"Why were you scared to tell anyone? What happened to the 'Lightning Flash' Asuna huh?" Kirito laughed at himself for that reference on SAO about Asuna, while she giggled still with her head stuck to his chest listening to his beating heart.

"I was scared because if anyone found out what I really liked, they might use it as a weapon against me. The kids at school, the suitors and especially my mum. Knowing her she would try to change me into something I don't want to be. That was another reason why I bought new clothes as well. I just want to be myself with you Kirito-kun. But I just can't say it to anyone. I-I'm too s-scared to do it." Asuna was about to start crying again, until Kirito wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face to comfort her and bring a smile back to her face as well.

"Hey Asuna. Who are your favourite bands anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asuna replied back

"I'm just curious because there could be similarities to what we listen to." Kirito replied back to Asuna.

"That's a hard question but I think one of them would have to be Killswitch Engage. Then maybe Black Veil Brides and possibly Linkin Park as well. Oh and also Evanescence and Asking Alexandria as well. What about you? What are your favourites Kirito-kun?" It took him a bit to answer that question but he managed to in the end.

"I like pretty the same stuff as you and yes that includes Black Veil Brides as well so don't turn into a gigantic fan girl will you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS KIRITO-KUN!? You listen to Black Veil Brides as well." Asuna said with a shocked looked on her face. She didn't expect Kirito to say that.

"Like I said, yes I do but mainly for me it's more stuff like Suicide Silence, Killswitch Engage as well Papa Roach as well as others." Kirito then looked at Asuna and saw her beautiful smile once again, but behind the smile he could tell that she was still scared of anyone else finding out.

"I can tell you're still scared Asuna."

"I know that because I am still scared. Especially the reaction from my mum if she ever found out. What do I do Kirito-kun?"

"We take it one step at a time. You ok with that." Asuna looked at him and nodded at him with a small but sweet smile which in turn brought a smile to his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Revealations(pt 1)

The next Monday at school Asuna felt tense about telling Lisbeth and Silica about her secret. This was because of Kirito convincing her that if she opened up to their friends, then they might also be able to help her. As she was getting ready from a rough night's sleep walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, she saw Kirito standing outside across the street from her house with a pair of earphones in his ears. Asuna then started to wonder about who he was listening to. She rushed to get ready and bolted like a bat out of hell to meet with Kirito. All he could was start laughing as he known only saw but heard Asuna rushing. He was pulling the old 'pretend to listen to something, but nothing is playing' prank on his girlfriend. Asuna almost lunged out of her front door and gate and saw Kirito with a smug grin on his face.

"Kirito-kun. What's so funny?" He just couldn't contain himself anymore and just started laughing. Asuna had a confused look on her face.

"Oooohhh, Asuna the way you were rushing around as funny as hell. Hahahahaha, oh my god!"

"What! How do you what I was up to in my house. I saw you with earphones in your ears listening to music from the hallway." Asuna's face was starting to blush and Kirito put an earphone in front of her face.

"Listen." He asked Asuna. So she put the earphone in her ear expecting to hear something but her ears were just filled with emptiness. She pulled the earphone out and back in front of her face, and then looked at Kirito.

"You didn't do what I think you did. Did you Kirito-kun?"

"Yup. Got you didn't I." The grin still plastered on his face. That was until he opened his eyes and saw Asuna's face. It looked the same time when Kirito got Asuna confused about spending the night together back in SAO. He was hoping that it wasn't going to end in the same way.

"OH MY GOD KIRITO-KUN! I swear, one of these days I am going to hurt you. As a matter of a fact here is your punishment. None of my sandwiches you love so much for a week." The grin that was on Kirito's face was now swapped out for a look of despair and fell to his hands and knees.

"Please! Anything but that. I'll do anything you want me to, I swear on my life." He looked up and saw Asuna giggling away with a smile on her face. This was one of the reasons why Kirito was happy to have met Asuna back in SAO.

"Anyway we should get going to school Kirito-kun." She extended her hand and helped Kirito up and they both walked off together. During the walk to school Kirito saw Asuna pull out her earphones and ipod and started humming a song to herself. A smile grew on Kirito's face. He poked Asuna's arm to get her attention.

"What are you listening to Asuna?"

"It's one of my favourite songs. "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides. I listen to it a lot because it kind of reminds me of the both of us." It took a bit for Kirito to register what she meant by that but he got it in the end.

"Yeah I guess I can see why. Anyway, you still up to telling Lisbeth and Silica about this." Asuna's smile started to fade after that.

"I'm still kind of nervous about this. You'll be with me, right Kirito-kun?" Their hands intertwined with each other.

"What do you think? Of course I'll be right next to you Asuna." They arrived at school and when to their separate classes.

~Time Skip: Lunch Time

Kirito and Asuna meet up with each other and went off to find Lisbeth and Silica. It took them about about 10 minutes to find them, due to Asuna being scared about their reaction. Kirito could see that Asuna was scared.

"Hey Asuna, you can do this. Trust me ok." Asuna was still nervous but with Kirito there to help her, she felt she could admit it to her friends.

"Ok Kirito-kun. Let's do this." They walked over to Lisbeth and Silica. Lisbeth stood up and waved at them.

"Hey guys. What did you need to talk to us about anyway." Said Lisbeth as Silica sat next to her in silence. They looked at Kirito who was calm as always but when they looked at Asuna, they saw her shaking uncontrollably. There was awkward silence until Silica broke it.

"Um Asuna. Are you ok? You look scared." Asuna's face turned red as soon as she said that. Kirito then looked at Lisbeth and Silica and asked them to sit down on the bench.

"Girls listen, I was talking to Asuna over the weekend and she wants to confess something to you so try not to freak out." Asuna stood there shaking until she finally spoke.

"I uh- I uh- I l-listen t-to. I LISTEN TO ROCK AND HEAVY METAL MUSIC!" Lisbeth and Silica just sat there with a clueless look on their faces until they blurted out at the exact same time as each other.

"WAIT! WHAAAAATT!"

**A/N: Ok guys listen. I'm finishing school so the next chapters are probably gonna come up at random times ok. Thank you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revealations(pt 2)

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_"I uh- I uh- I l-listen t-to. I LISTEN TO ROCK AND HEAVY METAL MUSIC!" Lisbeth and Silica just sat there with a clueless look on their faces until they blurted out at the exact same time as each other_**

**_"WAIT! WHAAAAATT!"_**

Present Chapter:

Both Lisbeth and Silica were both shocked by what just came out of Asuna's mouth. She had just told them that she listened to rock and heavy metal. They couldn't believe a girl like Asuna would listen to that kind of music, they just couldn't figure it out and all this time Asuna was still shaking even though she had just confessed to her closest friends. Kirito was trying to think of what he could to do to help the situation. No one could say anything to each other and the very awkward silence between everyone continued for about another 2 minutes until Asuna broke it.

"Um Lisbeth-san, Silica-san. Do you find me weird now? I won't blame you if you do." Asuna looked like she was about to pass out until she felt Kirito's hands on her shoulders. As soon as she felt his warmth she started to calm down. Lisbeth saw the two of them, but mainly Asuna and she could see that she was scared. Lisbeth didn't know how to respond and when she was going to, she got caught off by Silica.

"Well it certainly was a surprise Asuna-san. I didn't think you would listen to any of that music, but I still don't find you weird Asuna-san. To me you're still the same person I made friends within and outside of SAO." Said Silica and Asuna looked at her with a look of relief on her face, while Lisbeth was still struggling with what to say. She didn't want to upset one of her best friends, but finally she managed to say something which caught Asuna's attention.

"I wasn't expecting that but just like what Silica said, you're still the same person that you have always been." Lisbeth said as she hugged Asuna.

"Thank you Lisbeth-san, Silica-san." Said Asuna.

"No worries and if anyone gives you any trouble, you know Kirito-kun, Silica-san, me and everyone else in our little group will back you up." Replied Lisbeth with her usual grin stuck on her face. All the while Kirito watched Asuna in the background and he was proud of her. How couldn't he be, she just got over her fear and said what she wanted to but this was only the easy part. One of the hardest of her confession was going to be telling her mum. Asuna's dad would probably be happy for her, but her mum was a whole other story. He came up to the group of girls with a smile on his face.

"So now you know what Asuna's secret is and thanks for being there for her and not flipping out completely as well. Now all we need to do is help Asuna with her parents. You ok with that Asuna?" Kirito asked Asuna and her smile had suddenly disappeared once again.

"I think my dad might be ok with it, b-but my m-m-mum. She'll probably be so mad with me that she'll try to break us up again Kirito-kun. I don't want that to happen, but I don't know how to say it to them." She was on the verge of crying and as Kirito brought her head into his chest she just couldn't hold it anymore and just let it all out with Lisbeth and Silica still there. It took just over 5 minutes for Asuna to calm down.

"You guys are going to help right?" As she looked at Kirito, Lisbeth and Silica.

"What do you think huh? I'm your boyfriend after all Asuna." Kirito replied back and the both of them looked towards Lisbeth and Silica.

"I'm with you all the way Asuna." Said Lisbeth.

"So am I Asuna-san." Silica brightly chirped in as well. The smile that was once on Asuna's face came back again and she felt that she could do anything with the people she called 'friends', including Kirito to back her up. Only person left to worry about was her mother, but in the meantime Asuna, Kirito, Lisbeth and Silica just wanted to have some fun. They talked about what bands and musicians they liked and disliked and there were a couple of surprising similarities, but also not so surprising differenced as well. They said to each other that they were all going to meet up at the Dicey Café which was Agil's business and hang out place for everyone from SAO. This was all to help Asuna with figuring out how she was going her mother about her love for rock and heavy metal.

**A/N: All right this might not one of my best chapters, but it's what I could come up with right now. Hopefully improve with the next few chapters also. Anyway thanks for the feedback, keep sending it in. And also I'm thinking of doing a Rosario Vampire fanfic as well. Any comments on that will be greatly appreciated, but anyway thanks and GOOD DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

It had been a pretty busy week a school for everyone so Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica decided to hang out at the Dicey Café (which was run by Agil) with everyone after school on Friday. During the week Asuna was still worrying about telling her mum about her secret and she felt that she might get ripped apart from her mum. Kirito was trying to keep her calm and tell her that everything will be ok and that he will be with her all the way.

~Time Skip: Friday afternoon~

School was just finishing up and everyone was leaving and Kirito was waiting just at the main entrance waiting for the 3 girls to meet him there. However something was bugging him and wasn't how long the girls were taking, but it was Asuna's mum. He was the one worrying this time and he thought what her mum might do or say to Asuna. He so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica standing right next to him and Lisbeth had a cold can of juice with her and all 3 decided to put it on the back of Kirito's neck and make him jump.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Kirito screamed out.

"Well you're paying attention now aren't you sucker." Said Lisbeth with a massive grin on her face and Asuna and Silica were just laughing out loud.

"Anyway, do you want to get going to Agil's place?" Silica nodded her head and Lisbeth still had that grin plastered on her face.

"What do you think? Yes." She replied and finally Asuna replied after she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah let's get going." Her hand met Kirito's while the other two girls looked on and them all 4 of them made their way to the Dicey Café. Along the way everyone in the group pulled out their own ipods and started listening to their music of choice. It was quite a variety that's for sure. There was Silica who was listening to a song called "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. Then there was Lisbeth that was listening to "Angel in the Night" by Basshunter, and then there were Kirito and Asuna. Asuna was listening to the song "Break" by Three Days Grace while Kirito was listening to "The Arms of Sorrow" by Killswitch Engage. Soon afterwards they reached the Dicey Café and went inside, where they were greeted by Agil and Klein.

"Hey guys. How're you all doing?" Asks Klein with his usual upbeat attitude.

"Not much except for the usual stuff. What you two?" Replied Kirito looking at both Klein and Agil.

"Apart from spending time with my wife and working here, not much" Said Agil.

"Same here. Work and ALO quests for me." Said Klein. Everyone was sitting next to the bar having juice, except for Klein who apparently was on his second beer. Kirito was talking to the other two guys and didn't notice Asuna was shaking. Instead was Lisbeth who noticed it and pointed it out to Kirito who then came over to his girlfriend.

"You ok Asuna? You're shaking like crazy." Kirito asked with a look of concern on his face.

"U-um Kirito-kun. I-I think I want to tell Agil and Klein about you know what." She replied back and Kirito went off to get both of the other guys.

"Hey guys can you come over here for a minute. Asuna wants to tell you something." Both of them looked at Kirito wondering what was going on but decided to go along with it.

"All right, what is it that you need to tell us Asuna." Asked Agil, but before Asuna could respond Klein interrupted.

"Oh I know, this might to do with some big quest that she found in ALO and needs our help to beat it right Asuna?" He looked at Asuna her was shaking her sideways meaning that what Klein just said was completely wrong.

"Ok if it's not that, then what is it?" He asked.

"I l-listen to r-rock and heavy metal." She replied back causing both Klein and Agil to have a look of surprise on their faces.

"Well I wasn't expecting that, but it's no big deal I guess. You're still the same person all of us became friends with Asuna." Said Agil, who was then followed by Klein.

"Exactly. What he just said is completely true Asuna. All that matters is for you to be who you want to be. Nobody should tell you otherwise." Asuna looked at the two guys with watery eyes that looked like they were going to burst like balloons.

"Thank you both. Agil, Klein." Asuna stuttered out while being hugged from behind by Kirito. After that everyone had fun talking about their adventures in ALO until everyone went home. Asuna got permission to spend the weekend at Kirito's place unbelievably. This was probably her dad's doing convincing her mum that nothing would happen between the two. As they went into the house smiled at each other knowing that this weekend was going to be a good one.

**A/N: I'm real happy with how this is turning out and for all the positive feedback I've been getting so thank you. Also I'm thinking about making another SAO story or a Fairy Tail story, so please send rough ideas to me and then I will pick a winner out of all of them. Let's see if we can keep this story going shall we?**


End file.
